kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally and Harvey Harper
"You have your mother's eyes... ''-Lee to Harvey'' "Only your father could make those complicated yoyo tricks." ''-Sonya to Sally'' Sally Anne Harper '''and '''Harvey James Harper are the two children of Sonya Harper and Lee Harper in Numbuh 6.13's universe. They first appeared in the oneshot Decommissioning, with Sally having a speaking role and Harvey making his appearance. They both belong to Francis Drilovsky's Decommissioning Squad. However, they can also be seen as part of Sector W, under Anthony McKenzie's leadership. They had a bigger appearance in Anthony Ant, when their leader, Anthony shrunk down to one inch tall, and Sally allowed him to stay in her dollhouse. Since then, Anthony began to have strong doubt that either of them really cared about him, but they and the others have been trying to prove differently. But while Anthony was tiny, Cheren claimed that he made Sally the new Sector Leader, which only angered Anthony more. Eventually, Aranea came up with a plan for them to bully and torture Anthony, which involved Sally kicking him around for some candy, and Harvey shoving him up his nose and farting on him. Anthony finally gave in and apologized when Harvey threatened to pee on him. After he apologized to Vweeb, Sally, Harvey, and the others assured him that they only did that to help him, and they never meant any real harm. Sally also revealed that she never accepted the job as Sector Leader, and they liked Anthony better as a leader. Anthony was deeply grateful, and they all became friends again. Appearance Sally looks a lot like her mother when she was young, but she has her father's skin tone. Her hair is blonde and also tied up in two pigtails with pink pompoms, but her clothes are different. She wears a pink sweater with very long sleeves (similar to Kuki Sanban's and Kirie Beatles's), and a magenta skirt and black sneakers. She is nearly always seen with a green yo-yo in hand. Harvey looks more like his father, only with his mother's skin tone. His hair - suspected to be brown - is hidden underneath an ushanka that doesn't cover his eyes, and he wears a red shirt with a white stripe running across the middle, black shorts and white sneakers. Like his sister, he is nearly always seen with a red yo-yo in hand, but it can be seen that his sister is more proficient in yo-yoing than him. Personality Sally is generally bubbly, and always seen with a smile on her face. She is perceptive, and usually she pokes and prods things until she understands what they are and what they can be capable of doing. Curious to a fault, she is often reprimanded by Francis for being too ''curious (she had been snooping around his office). Harvey (named after his parents' former sector leader) is calmer; a carbon copy of his father. His trademark phrase seems to be 'Sweet.', but he is rarely seen actually ''saying it. He does, however, share his mother's fear of the dark, and will generally be noisier when being told he would be in the dark. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Operatives Category:Females Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages